I've stated talking to the paintings on the walls!
by HipsterPirateGirl
Summary: After the great thaw Elsa and Anna are together again, but what about the paintings? Short sisterly fluff about when Elsa finds Anna talking to paintings.


A/N:so yea I luv frozen best movie ever made soo... (YAAASS FROZEN BEST MOVIE EVARR!1!11! nuf said) enjoy reading!

Elsa was a hard working queen, but today was different, it was her day off and the only way she wanted to spend it was with her little sister, she always had something fun to do but on this day she was nowhere to be found, not the kitchens eating chocolate, not in her room, not in the stables.

This worried Elsa slightly it was unlike Anna to wander off, ever since they was reunited a couple weeks earlier, Anna had always been at her side keeping her company, there was only one place left Elsa could think of, the library, but that was the last place you would find the hyper princess, Elsa was just approaching the library doors when she heard some chatter from a nearby room.

The portrait room, getting closer she recognised the voice to be Anna's,

But only Anna voice? "Oh it was so cool Joan! We played in the snow for hours! And guess what Elsa told me our cousin rupunzel is visiting soon!"

Who's Joan? Elsa began to ponder all of the people she had hired at the castle but not a single Joan came to mind "And flower pot I have to tell you about my day with olaf in the gardens we went looking at all summer things! He was so exited to see it!" flower pot!? Now Elsa was just starting to get a little curious and entered the room to find Anna siting on a sofa... Alone

"we saw flowers and the sun and the greenest grass in all of Arendelle!

And then we saw all the trees-*gasp* Hi Elsa!" she launched her self at the still very confused Blonde with a warm hug "Anna... Who are you talking too?"

"to them!" Anna enthusiastically pointed to some paintings on the wall.

Elsa then realised, a portrait of the Joan of ark and a smaller flower painting

Hung upon the wall above the sofa, "you mean you've been talking to paintings?" Elsa was finding this Abit hard to Comprehend, why would her sister talk to paintings "yeah! These guys are like...my best freinds!"

Anna said as she hugged suit of armour.

Elsa remembered her sister once saying she was talking to paintings a long time ago but... She didn't think she was serious, Elsa felt a wave of guilt wash over her, she felt like she had driven her sister to this

"Elsa are you ok you look sad?" Anna now looked concerned about her,

Elsa was struggling keeping tears away from the corners of her eyes,

She caused her sister such pain, she pulled Anna over to her and hugged her tightly "don't worry Anna... You don't need them anymore, I'm here now"

"b-but I like talking to them" Anna was confused, everyone else who had seen her talking to the paintings said similar things;

"you don't need paintings princess" "has the girl gone mad?"

But one she remembered stung her eyes to think about

"we can't let you talk to your painting friends anymore darling"

"but mama they are my best friends! They love listening to me"

The king and Queen always told Anna not to but, never why.

"But why Elsa, M-Mama and Papa al-always said that I shouldn't but...

W-why Elsa?" Anna could barely talk about them without almost crying,

"oh Anna, it's just that... Paintings are not meant to be friends"

"but they are!" the hurt was evident in her voice which broke Elsa's heart

"I know Anna but you have real friends now, you have kristoff, Olaf, Sven, everyone in the kingdom loves you and now you have me back, so will you stop taking to the paintings... for me?"

Anna was worried about this change, the paintings had been there forever and now all of these real people where here for her "ok... For you" slightly down hearted Anna just stared to the ground only to once again be pulled into a hug

"thank you Anna"

"But you have to promise you won't shut me out again"

"I promise, never again will we ever be apart"

A/N: so ya I think this is good for a first fanfic but lemme no wut u lik n GIV me dem comments n stuff an stick around cuz I got some o dat good good stuff

Which will b super awesome an I lookin forward 2 writin I gotta lotta ideas :3

luv from HipsterPirateGirl 3


End file.
